


Tis The Season

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, holiday fluff, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: “Hey, angel? What are your thoughts on mistletoe?”Aziraphale hummed in thought while not looking up from his book. “Not many thoughts, dear. It’s a parasitic plant..."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Tis The Season

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Mistletoe! 
> 
> I actually had a tree in my backyard back home that was covered in Mistletoe. It was cool but also I'm surprised that the tree wasn't dying lol seemed to be thriving honestly..
> 
> Anyway you came here for a fic, I hope you enjoy <3

“Hey, angel? What are your thoughts on mistletoe?” 

Aziraphale hummed in thought, not looking up from his book. “Not many thoughts, dear. It’s a parasitic plant. Also, toxic to small children and animals although you and I both know it has been used as medicine for arthritis, high blood pressure, among other ailments.” He paused, remembering something. “Oh, and humans hang it up around Christmas. Why?” Aziraphale finally glanced up from his book to see Crowley was noticeably closer. Practically leaning on the arm of the angel’s chair. 

“I was just going to say there’s some hanging right above you,” Crowley said with a lazy smile. 

“Ah,” Aziraphale gulped. “I see.” He looked up and indeed there was a sprig of mistletoe with a little red ribbon tied around it dangling above him. “How did it get there?” 

“Not sure,” the demon grinned. “You know what I do know?”

“What’s that, dear?”

“That I’m gonna kiss you now. That alright?” He asked with a slight tilt of his head.

“Yes...I think that would be okay,” Aziraphale blushed.

Crowley simply leaned in and pressed a gentle, chaste kiss on the angel’s lips. He pulled away, looking very pleased with himself, and slunk back onto the couch to resume messing about on his phone. Aziraphale sat there for a minute, processing the fact he just had his first kiss with his best friend. He broke out into a radiant smile. 

“Angel, turn down the light. Yes, I love you too.”

Oh, yes. This was going to be the best holiday season ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did not know mistletoe was used as medicine for arthritis along with other things, but when I looked up info about this plant that did come up. Not saying I'd try it myself XD but hey, the more you know. Also please don't try it yourself lol 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos. They mean the world to me~ I appreciate each and every one of you <3
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)


End file.
